


Habits

by autumnprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: Cunnilingus, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Trans Character, Trans Elias, Transphobia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/autumnprincess
Summary: Linnéa was Elias's best friend, but there were some things that she just didn't understand. Could never understand. Like how his drug habit, the worst part of him, the part that made Linnéa the most angry with him, was connected to another habit, which was probably less destructive but would almost certainly make Linnéa just as angry.That habit was, coincidentally, also found within the confines of Jonte's drug filled and squalid apartment....Basically, Jonte fucks Elias.





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing. I don't own anything.

Linnéa was Elias's best friend, but there were some things that she just didn't understand. Could never understand. Like how his drug habit, the worst part of him, the part that made Linnéa the most angry with him, was connected to another habit, which was probably less destructive but would almost certainly make Linnéa just as angry. 

That habit was, coincidentally, also found within the confines of Jonte's drug filled and squalid apartment. 

"Pretty boy."

One rough hand carded gently through Elias's hair, and the other played absently with the waistband of his jeans as he whispered the endearment. 

Elias leaned against Jonte's solid shoulder, enjoying the feeling of the rough hands in his hair. The ancient TV blared in the background, the mindless chatter of the sitcom characters interrupted every few seconds by static. Jonte's apartment was filthy, but Elias loved it more than his own home. Here, he was away from his parents, and away from the constant reminders of Eliana Malmgren. 

Helena and Krister Malmgren had loved Eliana, but Elias was a constant disappointment to them. Elias was angrier, and less willing to be their perfect child. However, as long as Elias paid for his drugs, Jonte didn't care that he'd been born Eliana. 

Jonte clicked off the TV, and the hand that had been playing with the waistband of Elias's jeans snuck down to rub at his underwear and, almost in the same motion, unbuttoned the pants, revealing more of Elias to his hungry eyes. 

"Let's get these off of you, pretty boy."

Elias bit back a moan at the endearment, one which he never tired of no matter how many times Jonte said it, and laid back against the arm of the couch so that the older man could more easily pull off his jeans. He clearly hadn't been thinking this morning, since he was wearing skinny jeans, which Jonte had to pull at rather hard to get off. Normally, whenever he came over to Jonte's house for a reason that wasn't buying as many drugs as he could, he wore sweatpants which could be pulled off with one motion. 

When the jeans were on the floor, where they would almost certainly end up smelling like weed, Jonte looked up at Elias with a predatory grin.

"Do you want my mouth today, baby boy?"

Sometimes, Elias's dysphoria would act up, making him just want Jonte to fuck him hard in the ass, but today he nodded and, when relieved of his underwear, spread his legs as far as they could go and allowed Jonte to put his blond head between his legs.

As soon as Jonte's tongue flicked out of his mouth, going straight for his clit, Elias moaned in pleasure, savoring the feeling. 

Jonte laughed softly into Elias's rapidly dampening pussy, pleased by the fact that he had drawn such wanton sounds from Elias with the first touch of his tongue.

He kept licking, sucking at his clit and shoving his tongue up into his pussy as Elias moaned, grinding down onto Jonte's face and spreading his juices all across his lover's stubble. 

The elder pulled away with one little nip to his clit, and Elias whimpered in disappointment. 

"Does that feel good, baby boy?"

Elias nodded wildly, spreading his legs like a whore, silently begging Jonte to continue. But, instead of resuming his licking of Elias's pussy, Jonte pulled his cock free, and with no warning beyond an excited grunt, shoved it roughly into Elias's pussy. 

Whereas Jonte's licking had been comparatively sweet, his cock set a brutal pace, rocking Elias backward. 

Elias clenched as Jonte pounded roughly into him, the older man's cock hitting all the right spots. He could tell that, although he couldn't hear himself, he was moaning and pleading for Jonte to fuck him harder, to stretch his slutty pussy, lost in the blissful haze that was almost better than the drugs as he felt his orgasm building. 

When Jonte's cock brushed against his clit, Elias came with a squeal, clenching around the member invading his soaked pussy. This added pressure caused Jonte to come as well, slamming as far into Elias as he could go and letting his come flow into the boy's spasming pussy. He stayed there as he softened, finally pulling out when the warmth and wetness became too much for his sensitive cock. When he pulled out, some of his come came spilling out of Elias, staining the already stained couch further.

"You still with me, baby boy?"

Elias nodded, taking a drag off the offered cigarette and burying his face into Jonte's shoulder. A hand found its way into his hair, and Elias was at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
